1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for treating grain and the like, and more particularly to a portable apparatus having a rotating drum through which grain or other similar particulate material is fed while being subjected simultaneously to heat and agitation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Corn, oats, rye, barley, milo and other small grains comprise a significant constituent of the usual fodder employed in feeding farm animals. Although vast quantities of grains are grown for feeding purposes, present day costs make it highly desirable that grains be utilized as efficiently as possible by animals in terms of energy, growth and health.
In the past, it has been the general practice to feed dried grain, in some cases the grain being ground into relatively small particles or pieces before being used.
It has been found, however, that roasted grain -- whether or not ground -- is substantially more digestible and nutritious to farm animals than dried grain. Thus, use of roasted rather than dried grain in fodder will lower the cost of raising farm animals, and such reduced costs ultimately should result in lower meat prices at the retail level.
Most farm operators, however, continue to use dried grain because of the lack of reliable, reasonably priced, readily available and conveniently operated equipment for roasting grain on a volume basis.
Also, in the past, seed companies have been faced with the problem of disposing of large quantities of coated or "treated" seed grain which is found to be surplus at the end of a planting season. Such seed grain neither should be held until the following year because of loss in germination quality nor be fed to farm animals as the "treatment" coating or captan usually includes potentially injurious materials such as insecticides, rodent repellents, fungus retardents, growth stimulants, and the like. It has been found that enough of the captan can be broken down and/or removed to render seed grain acceptable for feeding purposes, however, if the seed is tumbled vigorously while simultaneously being subjected to a flow of high temperature gases.